Before I Fall - TV Pilot Pitch
by WonderNotEnvy
Summary: Kent and Sam are in their early 40's living in the same city. Kent has a 22 year old daughter. Sam is working on issues on feeling 'undeserving of Kent' to make sure that they have a healthy partnership before they walk down the aisle. Meanwhile, Sam breaking out of the time-loop all those years ago seems to be having an effect in their reality.


**INT. CAFE - DAY**

 _Camera snakes from across the road to rest on a pair of hands holding a phone with a video playing. We see scenes from 'Age of Adelaine'. Another hand points to the screen and we pan back and we see two girls KAI and JAN both in their early 20's giggling and enjoying each other's company like good friends do._

 **KAI**

That could be me!

 **JAN**

Huh?

 **KAI**

I'll be the one who ages! You'll be young forever!

 _A presence lurks behind them. JAN takes out her earbuds._

 **JAN**

Dad. Could you see me not ageing?

 **KENT**

You sure you're not ageing right now?

 _KENT points to the lines crinkling at the side of his daughter's face with mock worry. KAI glances to the side looking at them, still concentrating on the screen._

 _A hand appears behind KENT and taps him on the shoulder. We see JAN's head appear as KENT turns around._

 **JAN**

Sam! Two days early!

Did you manage to spend those days in Dubai?

Please tell me that the Sacoche store is still in Deira!

And you had time hunt for that nice folio I told you about?

 **SAM**

And those two weird pens.

Hi Kai. Whatcha watching?

 _KENT makes room for SAM while she peeks at the screen._

 **SAM**

How'd you find it?

 **KAI**

Kent had it stashed away. On DVD!

This one in my phone was from that new startup. You know?

The one that connects DVD owners to studio

contacts to forward them the digital file?

 **SAM**

I never got how they managed to stay afloat.

There were talks of a Disney acquisition right?

 _KAI turns back to the screen and nods.._

 **KAI**

Well. If you ask me. It's like that HARO thing.

They make money by selling sections

of the newsletter to their mailing list.

 _SAM looks at KENT blankly._

 **KENT**

She's a wiz huh?

Jan's been trying to get her to help with

a new company I'm looking to invest in.

 **SAM**

Maybe she can help me with mine!

 _They stand in silence watching the screen along with KAI and JAN_

 **SAM**

Uh. You got 20 minutes for me to run something past you?

 _SAM motions for a table at the other end of the cafe with more privacy._

 **KENT**

Sure.

Jan how much time until

we have to head out to listen for the next pitch?

 **JAN**

Four hours. You guys take your time.

 _SAM and KENT start towards the empty table. They stop near the counter to get out of earshot from KAI and JAN._

 _SAM looks over her shoulder at the girls._

 **SAM**

I am so glad she found the right influences.

 _KENT looks on and smiles in the direction of JAN_

 **KENT**

It takes a village.

 _SAM notices a bit of stubble on his cheeks and points._

 **SAM**

please don't tell me you're going to attempt a 'yeard' again!?

 _Cut to JAN and KAI's table. JAN keeps sneaking peeks at SAM and KENT. We hear a bit of the conversation between SAM and KENT_

 **KENT**

(off-screen barely audible)

Hey. Are you trying out a new perfume today?

 _Cut to JAN's face attempting to not be so obvious at sneaking longer peeks at SAM and KENT._

 **KAI**

So what's up with them?

 **JAN**

Romantic Realists. They have this mutual friend...Alain someone

...who was introduced by another mutual friend.

It's like they have moments that they act like those

weird people who believes in all that soul mate junk

and I'd catch SAM sneaking glances at dad's hair...

like he's Kurt McVeigh and she's Diane Lockhart.

 _As if on cue KENT fumbles at something on his phone and SAM sneaks a look at his hair. KENT puts his phone back in his pocket and when he looks up he catches SAM's eyes and they just stand there...eyes locked on each other._

 **JAN**

Like responsible teenagers. I never catch them alone.

 _A child tears through the cafe and collides with SAM's leg. SAM pats the child's head while his father approaches to pick him up._

 **FATHER**

Sorry about that. He's just a bundle of energy today.

 _SAM gives him an understanding smile and gives the little boy a small wave as they walk away._

 **KAI**

What? They believed that if they got together as a couple.

Got married. They'd end up bitter like 80% of the marriages?

 **JAN**

80%? I thought it was 20%.

 **KAI**

Oh. That was so 2030.

 **JAN**

It's like a package of stuff.

Like when SAM found out about the MBTI thing

and how types aren't formed when people hit 30.

Or maybe it was by the time they hit 30.

 _JAN gives her dad and SAM another glance. They've grabbed a couple of muffins and are out of earshot. Her dad is leafing through a couple of brochures while SAM's gesturing and pointing to sections of the pages he's reading. KENT says something inaudibly and nods then looks down to read more detail. Like a magnet, SAM's eyes would slowly drift to KENT's hair even while they are looking at each other. KENT is clueless though and at one point waves a hand in front of SAM's face to get her attention.  
_

 _Camera pans back to behind KAI and JAN. We see the reflection on the glass. A woman running full speed onto oncoming traffic. Cars almost collide and camera changes focus and we see JAN observing he whole thing. The woman heads to the cafe looking at the direction of KENT and SAM's booth._

 _We see KENT already on his feet after hearing the commotion. The woman's hair seems to be streaked with soot and grease. She flings herself onto KENT's arms._

 **MYSTERY WOMAN**

Oh Kent. So glad you are okay.

Have you seen Izzy?

KENT steadies the MYSTERY WOMAN and throws a look at SAM.

 **KENT**

Izzy?

 _The MYSTERY WOMAN composes herself, looks down at her clothes, and attempts to smooth her hair._

 **MYSTERY WOMAN**

Yes. I would have thought she'd come to see you.

 **SAM**

Izzy? My sister?

 _The MYSTERY WOMAN looks up at SAM and we see who she is. SAM takes a step back._

 **SAM**

Is this some sort of an elaborate prank?

Izzy is traveling around Morocco with her husband Mike.

 **INT - KENT'S APARTMENT - LOUNGE ROOM - NIGHT**

 _KENT and SAM sit with the MYSTERY WOMAN between them giving her reassuring pats on her shoulders. KAI and JAN sort out their luggage._

 **KENT**

Need any help girls?

 _KAI and JAN are still digging for something_

 **KAI**

Um. We're good. Thanks KENT

 **JAN**

(Whispers)

I bet that's the reason SAM likes 'Age of Adelaine' so much.

 **KAI**

(Whispers back)

You don't know that!

 **JAN**

(Whispers get louder)

Well how would you explain a woman looking exactly like Sam

appearing out of nowhere. Like in a mashup of some Sci-Fi Fantasy movie!

 **KAI**

(urgent)

Shhhhh...

SAM and PUNK SAM look at them. JAN gives them weird smile.

 **KAI**

We're Good!

 _KAI and JAN simultaneously give them double thumbs up. KENT is looking at his phone screen and tapping away._

 _The two SAMs resume their conversation._

 **JAN**

(resumes an even lower whisper)

I told you it was worth understanding 'Arrival'!

 **KAI**

(Whispers back calmly)

Is that what you're looking for?

JAN and KAI get up and head to the spare room

 _SAM gets up and heads to close the door, and PUNK SAM just sinks into the couch clutching one of the cushions tightly._

 _A second after she locks it. The lock turns and a BEARDED MAN in his mid-50's comes bounding in panting almost toppling in her arms. He takes one look at SAM and gives a sigh of relief then he puts both his hands softly on either side of her face. SAM freezes._

 **SAM**

(Not believing what she's about to say)

Kent?

She touches his chin and the camera pans closer to and we see more gray than usual on his two month old beard. This version of KENT seems more muscular.

 **OLDER KENT**

Oh. I'm glad you're okay Sam.

Do you have your stuff with you?

SAM stares and OLDER KENT blankly.

 **JAN**

(Loudly off-screen)

Dad? Do you know if Molly returned

your copy of 'Arrival' on Blu-Ray?

 **KENT**

Let me go check in the spare room. I'm sure she did.

 _As KENT gets up. He sees OLDER KENT move towards SAM and lean in for a long lingering kiss. KENT quickens his pace and heads to the direction of the spare room seeming to want to save the grief of finding out if SAM will return it._

 **INT. - KENT'S APARTMENT - SPARE BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS**

 _KENT stands at the doorway and looks at his shelves for the lone Blu-Ray. Close up on the shelves and we see DVD titles, CDs, Investment/Start-up books...  
_

 **OLDER KENT**

(faint from the lounge room)

Remember Sam. 13:00 Hours tomorrow at the

deli where we usually get my favourite pickle brand.

 _KAI and JAN continue whispering and debating, while looking through unmarked boxes at the corner of the room.  
_

 **KAI**

Just ask her...ask Sam!

 **JAN**

Aagggghh! Where is 'Arrival'!?

 _JAN closes the box she's looking into and joins KENT staring at the shelves.  
_

 **INT - KENT'S APARTMENT - LOUNGE ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

 _SAM is left staring at the closed door. Her mouth hanging open. She starts running both hands in her hair._

 **PUNK SAM**

Looks like you did get married to Kent after all.

 **SAM**

Huh?

 **PUNK SAM**

He was wearing a wedding ring. I saw it as he closed the door.

 _SAM looks at her hands. Drawing a blank. Then absentmindedly reaches for her non-existent wedding ring._

 **SAM**

I have no idea where that deli is.

 **JAN**

(faintly)

Dad! We need to find it!

 **KAI**

(faint)

You need to calm down Jan!

 **PUNK SAM**

Kent will know. Even if he hasn't been there. He'll have an idea.

 _SAM looks at one of the photos on KENT's mantle-place. KENT is grinning like mad with some stubble on his chin. SAM's face is in a grimace. PUNK SAM picks up the photo._

 **SAM**

That was our 5 hour catch up in between flights

two years ago. I have a different version of that photo.

Both of us smiling. I was not a fan of the stubble.

 _Silence between them_

 **JAN**

(faintly)

I am not having a tantrum! Think of it as my security blanket.

Okay? My dopamine hit for the hour! Capiche?

 **KENT**

(faintly)

Let me call one of my buddies. Maybe they have

one that wouldn't take them days to find out.

 **SAM**

So what happened to the Kent in your timeline?

 _PUNK SAM looks at her hands and sighs._

 **PUNK SAM**

He died at 28.

 **SAM**

Oh. I don't know what to say.

 **PUNK SAM**

5 years and I still miss him. Skiing accident.

I was elsewhere sorting myself out.

It may have been both a quarter-life and a midlife crisis.

 **SAM**

So Kent never met Jan?

 **PUNK SAM**

No. He probably was still a couple of years away

from getting to that point. You and Kent might

be one of the best versions of us I've met.

 **SAM**

Um. Does that mean we'll meet...?

 _SAM nods to the direction of the front door. Where OLDER KENT exited._

 **PUNK SAM**

We could. I mean...I could never come up with theories.

The other Sams I've bumped into who seem to be the same

boat as me could never come up with some consistent strategy.

One theory is when you broke through your loop...it affected us all.

 **SAM**

So I was supposed to be in some sort of purgatory...

but in a form of a time loop?

 **PUNK SAM**

Who knows!?

 **SAM**

Am I even in the right timeline?

Could I have switched with the other Sam's at some point?

 _PUNK SAM sighs and slinks back onto the lounge._

 _KENT emerges from the spare room and walks towards them_

 **KENT**

They are watching 'Age of Adelaine' again.

I have no idea why the daughter surpassing the age of

her mother makes them giggle every time.

 **PUNK SAM**

So what's keeping you two apart?

SAM

(nonchalantly)

Oh. My silent self-destructive tendencies.

The war between good and evil in my head.

 _PUNK SAM eyes KENT. He looks like he knows this and understands that the key may be patience. He has taken a spot on the. lounge backrest. Looking at his shoes. Lost in thought._

 **SAM**

I remember one fight we had was me trying to fix him

up with another single mum 8 years ago.

I know now it's basically my escape. To not face up to my potential.

In a way. I guess I'm in a different time loop.

Same day lived over and over again...the difference is. Time passes.

 _KENT stays silent and starts to massage his temples._

 **PUNK SAM**

And he never gave up on you.

 _Laughter filters out from the spare room and one of the girls seem to be clapping at something._

 **SAM**

No. He told me once it was similar to a marriage vow.

Only stronger.

SAM takes a spot next to KENT. She grabs his right hand and laces her thumb through his. KENT sighs and studies his shoes.

 **PUNK SAM**

The struggle of a person with perfectionistic tendencies?

 _SAM raises an eyebrow._

 **PUNK SAM**

Someone told me that once. I was defensive about it for weeks.

I then realised that my tendencies could interfere with

my decision making and how I build relationships.

 _KENT stands and gives SAM's right shoulder a squeeze._

 **KENT**

Lights out for me. Would you check on the girls Sam?

 _SAM nods and watches KENT walk to his bedroom._

 **PUNK SAM**

There's something else.

 **SAM**

No. I think that's it.

 **INT - KENT'S APARTMENT - LOUNGE ROOM - DAY**

 _Camera pans along lounge and floor. We see PUNK SAM curled up under a sleeping bag next to JAN and KAI. Mr. Muffins has emerged from his hiding place and is purring contentedly next to SAM. Camera pan reveals what SAM is watching. We see it is the scene from Rectify.  
_

 **DANIEL**

I lived like that for 20 years.

 **AVERY**

That's a long time. 

**DANIEL**

It's a strange way to exist.

 _On screen: DANIEL takes a beat and looks at AVERY._

 _SAM shifts in her seat, gives a little sniffle and a quick pat on the head for Mr. Muffins._

 **AVERY**

What is it Dan?

 _Daniel looks at Avery for a beat then looks away._

 **AVERY**

If not now? When?

 _On Screen: Daniel struggles with himself, looks down and hesitates._

 _KENT emerges from his room and heads to the toilet._

 _ **DANIEL**  
_

 _Is there a 90-day plan for that too?_

 __

 _Avery looks at Daniel — understanding of his pain_

 __

 _ **DANIEL**_

 _A New Canaan House grief plan?_

 _What colour binder is that housed in?_

 _MR. MUFFINS stretches and shows SAM more of his belly. SAM pats the fuzz._

 _The door of the toilet opens and sounds of KENT spitting on the sink and putting his toothbrush back in the cup._

 **AVERY**

Ain't no plan for that.

But we're here to help you. We really are.

 **DANIEL**

The problem with your program is I don't fit. 

**AVERY**

You're a human being Dan. You fit.

 _KENT stands behind the lounge and watches the screen._

 **KENT**

Hey. Want me to head over to

your place to check the mail?

 **SAM**

Sure

 _SAM fishes out the keys from her pocket. Unclipping her house key and handing it to KENT. MR MUFFINS attempts to cling on to the remaining keys that are dangling right above him. SAM finds one of his toys and helps him expend some of his cat energy._

 _KENT clips SAM's key to his key fob  
_

 **KENT**

Back in an hour. tops.

We hear faint sounds from more of the conversation from the screen.

 **SAM**

Okay. Thanks.

 _We see the door close behind KENT_

 **PUNK SAM**

Its 'survivor's guilt' isnt it?

 _On screen we see DANIEL breaking down in front of AVERY_

 **SAM**

What do you mean?

 _PUNK SAM has her eyes on the screen._

 **PUNK SAM**

Daniel. He already accepted that he was guilty of something.

Now he's gotten a second chance on life.

It's as if his mind doesn't want to cooperate.

 _SAM nods and is still transfixed with the screen.  
_

 **PUNK SAM**

Is there anything KENT needs to work on himself?

 **SAM**

Well...

 **JAN**

(Sleepy)

He can be more flexible with my curfew! Geez! I'm 22!

 _JAN yawns and stretches._

 _SAM stands up, stretches then heads over to KENT's fridge. She opens it and sees well stocked meals._

 **SAM**

Looks like he's been keeping up. JAN. Your usual?

 _JAN mumbles._

 _SAM grabs 5 meals and starts to take out a couple of plates. MR. MUFFINS saunters over and stretches. then sits next to her looking up expectantly._

 **SAM**

We have to wait for KENT. Okay Mr. Muffins?

 _MR. MUFFINS trills. Gets up...walks in a circle and sits back down again._

 **SAM**

Not long more to go!

 _SAM gives the head of MR MUFFINS two soft pats. The door to the toilet closes softly._

 _The front door opens and KENT steps in with a couple of shopping bags._

 **KENT**

For the extra company. You wanted pickles too Sam...right?

 **SAM**

Thanks. Where's this from?

 **KENT**

Something called...'The Butcher is Near'.

It's probably a 10 minute walk from your apartment.

 _SAM looks into the bag and fishes out the jar of pickles. She looks into the cutlery drawer and finds a little teaspoon and digs through the side of the lid. There is a soft hiss of air signalling the release of pressure._

 _KENT sighs._

 **KENT**

My working out. all wasted because of one hack you learned.

 **SAM**

Wasted? Okay lets see those guns.

KENT flexes a bicep. They laugh.

 **SAM**

(in between giggles)

Sorry. I can't do my distressed damsel's voice...

 _SAM takes off the lid and offers KENT a pickle._

 **KENT**

What!? I dip my fingers in there?

 **SAM**

Is that the reason all this time...you detest the smell and taste of pickles?

 **KAI**

Come on kids! It's simple!

 _KAI grabs a little fork and stabs a pickle. Walks away while crunching on it._

 _SAM puts back the lid and screws it shut. She moves to the fridge to store it but KENT taps her on the shoulder and she hands the bottle to him. He opens it and dips in a spoon and tastes the pickling solution. SAM laughs._

 **SAM**

Livin' on the edge!

 _SAM looks over at the screen to see if the episode is finished and notices that PUNK SAM has emerged quietly from the toilet and has been observing them._

 **EXT. - THE BUTCHER IS NEAR - SIDEWALK ENTRANCE - DAY**

SAM is standing near the entryway. Her phone buzzes with a message. Macro on the from KENT: 'I'm calling in 5 minutes and if I don't hear from you I'll come and get you.'

 **OLDER KENT**

Sorry about earlier Sam. I was warned that

something like this would happen...I just...

 **SAM**

I'm not mad. Does that mean I've

barely aged in 10 years?

 **OLDER KENT**

Well...

 **SAM**

No. Let's skip that question.

You said that you were warned before? What did you mean?

 **OLDER KENT**

That I might end up in another timeline. Somehow even if

I wasn't caught in a loop like you...I don't know.

Like a Quantum Leap sort of mashup. I knew that I was in the

wrong one when I saw the pickle place change.

I have no idea why my key still works though.

 **SAM**

How's your wife?

 **OLDER KENT**

I'm hoping she's okay. Listen. I have no idea how long I'd be here.

So firstly, I'll tell you which timeline I'm from: It was when my wife survived

and Juliette did too. But after a couple of months Juliette

ended up in a car crash. Similar to what got you the first time.

She was okay for a couple of years but then just lost her way somehow.

 **SAM**

How many loops did she end up with?

 **OLDER KENT**

50\. Something like that. We both got a visit

from that lady who wears black all the time.

 **SAM**

She's at Kent's apartment.

We met her yesterday.

 **OLDER KENT**

She was the one who persuaded my wife to tell

me about time loops. That I'd understand.

What's Kent like in this timeline?

 **SAM**

Can you tell me something that could help me understand him more?

I feel like he's neglecting parts of himself to make me happy.

Or maybe he just doesn't have the time.

Oh and he adopted a kid. Her name is JAN. She's 22 now.

He met her when she was 3 and formally adopted her when she was 5.

It would have been sooner if not for the process.

 **OLDER KENT**

I remember coming across a book called 'Never Eat Alone' during my late twenties.

Keith shares that there would be people who would ask him

what they could do for them when he was mentoring them.

They felt like they had to give Keith something back.

To Keith it wasn't that way. The mere opportunity for

him to give back is payment enough. If you feel like your the taker,

think of him as the kind of person who is energised whenever

he can give something of value to others. It could be part of his ENFJ trait.

Isn't that the point of partnership? That you'll both support each other?

Think of that time you spent in the loop something that helped you and him.

 **SAM**

I helped him?

 **OLDER KENT**

Yes. By letting him help you see what matters most.

You let yourself be carried away by what others thought of you right?

 _SAM looks at her shoes._

 **SAM**

I don't deserve him. He's too good for me.

 **OLDER KENT**

Are you blaming yourself for those times when you didn't say anything?

Whether it was before you were caught in the loop or after?

 **SAM**

I-

 _SAM turns away as tears start streaming down her cheeks. OLDER KENT hands SAM a brightly coloured bandana folded neatly into a handkerchief. SAM wipes her tears and unfolds it._

 **SAM**

That's...

 _Camera pans closer to the design on the bandana. it's the cartoon KENT drew for SAM's special rose for CUPID's DAY. The original design sits in the lower left hand corner and a more updated one...a mesh between a deconstructed version and a minimalist point of view._

 **OLDER KENT**

I shared a photo with a couple of friends and they

ended up circulating it around. Suddenly I find my inbox filled with

questions of when the crowdfunding campaign would begin.

I think they liked more the sentiment behind it than the drawing.

 _SAM's phone buzzes. She takes a look and answers the phone. Silence for a few seconds..._

 **SAM**

(indignant)

What phrase!? There was no phrase!

 _OLDER KENT chuckles. SAM meets his eyes and raises an eyebrow. OLDER KENT just smiles and puts his hands up and takes a step back._

 **SAM**

Um. 10 more minutes? Thanks.

 **OLDER KENT**

You know. Boundaries help.

 **SAM**

With what?

 **OLDER KENT**

Making decisions easier. For example: I make sure I am not alone

with a parent or a student. And she declines donations from individuals

who act inappropriately. Even if it was just a joke,

like propositioning her because she's 400 miles from me...or how I'd never find out.

She takes a break when she gets frustrated with me...

or I volunteer to take a break. I mean I'm an emotional guy...

though I think my wife feels things a bit more deeper than me.

 _SAM spots something behind OLDER KENT and sighs..._

 **SAM**

(under her breath)

10 minutes my-

 **KENT**

(faintly)

Sooner than expected

 _KENT approaches them smiling. He approaches OLDER KENT and extends his hand. OLDER KENT takes it. SAM winces._

 **KENT**

Sam?

 **SAM**

I'm okay. Just expecting a new wormhole might open up.

Or we might get 'wooshed' somewhere else. I wish I had the handbook for this experience!

 _SAM waves her hands frantically to demonstrate._

 **OLDER KENT**

Listen uh...sorry about that kiss.

I thought she was my wife.

 **KENT**

I guess in the circumstances.

I'll have to forgive you right?

 **OLDER KENT**

Yep. Getting into a fist fight

over it would be slightly humorous.

 _SAM watches the exchange. We get a shot with the two KENTs side by side. The older one is slightly more built and beardy. Easy to confuse the two just because of the similar hairstyle._

 **KENT**

So your wife likes the hair huh?

 _KENT runs his hands through his hair. SAM's POV - time slows._

 **OLDER KENT**

She says it has magical properties. Jokes around almost each morning

to give it an exaggerated sniff. Kind of like what you do with the top of a baby's head.

 **SAM**

Uh...I think I'll go browse around inside.

 **KENT**

Okay.

 _KENT watches SAM enter the store. She heads to the crisps section. Grabbing a couple then pausing to read the details of the packet._

 **OLDER KENT**

Trying to find the healthiest of the bunch?

 _SAM puts the packets back and moves over to the sauces. She raises both and he recognises one of them. She looks over at him and gives the one she picks a flourish. Like a presenter brandishing a load of cash to a lucky winner. KENT gives her the thumbs up._

 **OLDER KENT**

You know that you don't owe her anything right?

 **KENT**

Excuse me?

 **OLDER KENT**

You might be missing out on this part of your life apart from

Sam because of the gesture she did for you when you were kids.

 **KENT**

I couldn't imagine any other life.

 **OLDER KENT**

Was she the reason you ended up in San Fransisco?

 **KENT**

Well, Sam went to spend time in Maine after we

graduated High School, then ended up meeting a

founder of a startup looking at teen issues and stresses.

I went on to Austin to do a bunch of writing classes then decided

I was going invest some of my trust fund into a startup that

helps agents find new illustrators and cartoonists. And that brought

us to an incubator in San Fransisco. We kept in contact even while apart.

 **OLDER KENT**

We're there any junctions that

you found it difficult to decide on?

 **KENT**

I think Sam and I were fortunate to have met Marc.

Spending time with him helped us learn to work on

ourselves before talking about having some sort of commitment.

 **OLDER KENT**

So after Sam finished her loop. You didn't date or anything?

 _KENT looks back into the deli and finds SAM chatting with one of the staff. They seem to have been sharing a joke. The guy laughs and we could see that he had that additional spark in his eyes because of chatting with SAM._

 **KENT**

No. It was difficult for me. Because that was mostly Sam's choice.

I was amazed how her teen brain was able to hold on to that.

What did happen was just her sorting out loose ends with her friends and her family.

 **OLDER KENT**

When do you think she gotten

over her survivor's guilt?

 **KENT**

Huh?

 _An elderly couple passes by and does a double take after the second KENT waves hello._

 **OLDER KENT**

My wife pulled away from me the first

three years after she broke out of her loop.

 _OLDER KENT takes off his wedding ring and we get a macro shot on the inscription after he hands it to KENT._

 **OLDER KENT**

"Still you. Loop or not."

 _KENT admires the ring and hands it back to OLDER KENT._

 **OLDER KENT**

I know. Kind of corny.

 **KENT**

"Leveling up in life with you."

 **OLDER KENT**

Is that from your favourite movie?

 **KENT**

It's what I imagine what our rings would say.

 **SAM**

All done!

 _SAM is at the doorway carrying cotton shopping bag. It has a nice interpretation of the deli's logo. She notices KENT looking at her direction, but lost in thought.  
_

 **SAM**

What?

 **KENT**

Want me to hold on to that for you?

 **SAM**

Sure

 _SAM walks over to KENT and hands her the bag. KENT takes a peek inside the bag. Quick shot of inside of the bag showing the two pack of crisps SAM was looking at earlier. KENT fishes out a piece of paper and opens it._

 **KENT**

"Let me know when your next talk is.

Happy to have a look to give a listener's perspective"

 _SAM leans over to read the note._

 **SAM**

Oh. He was telling me that the store gets lots of teen regulars.

Also they have a number of VCs and secret Angel investors shop a lot in there.

 _OLDER KENT notices SAM's eyes drift to KENT'S HAIR._

 **SAM**

You worried about your wife at all?

 **OLDER KENT**

I try not to. It's probably what helped our marriage.

I noticed that whenever I get worried even if

I don't share my concerns to her, it leaks.

 **KENT**

Leaks?

 **OLDER KENT**

I'd get comments from her saying that she'll be okay.

It's probably just a slight change. But a couple of hours later..

or the next day...there'll be a bit of tension in the air.

I know that is no way healthy. It was a challenge to train my thinking.

 _SAM seems to feel the gravity of this and links one of her thumbs with KENT and takes her other hand to give his hand a gentle squeeze. They lock eyes for a moment._

 **INT - KENT'S APARTMENT - KITCHEN - DAY**

 _The key turns and KENT, SAM, and OLDER KENT enter through the door. PUNK SAM is sitting on the kitchen table with two kids with their backs to us._

 **PUNK SAM**

Hey.

 _PUNK SAM gives OLDER KENT a nod. As KENT closes the door we see the two kids turn. Focus on SAM's face with a look of recognition. She freezes. Camera closes in on LITTLE SAM and LITTLE KENT, both 8 years old.  
_

 **KENT**

I'm not dreaming am I?

 _SAM slowly approaches the table and kneels next to LITTLE SAM._

 **SAM**

Hi sweetie.

 **LITTLE SAM**

(shyly)

Hi.

 **LITTLE KENT**

Are you twins?

 _LITTLE KENT looks between PUNK SAM and SAM._

 **PUNK SAM**

I found them wandering the halls.

This guy here was very brave.

 _PUNK SAM pats LITTLE KENT's shoulder. LITTLE SAM gives a little sniffle. LITTLE KENT grabs her hand and gives her shoulder a soothing pat. KENT closes his eyes and starts massaging his temples._

FADE TO BLACK

Notes:

\- Story image by Vincent Buuron

\- For the PDF version of this screenplay that's easier to read, see my profile to get in touch with me.

\- See my profile for links, notes, and other contact details.

\- Draft #2 - 27 October 2017


End file.
